1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a flash light discharge device including a flash light discharge tube attached to a camera body, and more particularly to a flash light discharge device provided with warning indicators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a flash light discharge device (hereinafter referred to as "strobo device") including a flash light discharge tube (hereinafter referred to as "strobo"), a main capacitor is employed to energize the strobo. The strobo device has a power source to charge the main capacitor. Since the level of the voltage of the power source is comparatively low (several to ten and several volts), it takes a long time to charge the main capacitor. When it is desired to take pictures successively with flash light, the time for charging the main capacitor is preferred to be as short as possible. Therefore, in order to shorten the charging time, it has been practiced to use a blocking oscillator in the strobo device.
Since the output of the oscillator is of A.C. current, a rectifier is used to charge the main capacitor and either the positive or the negative output of the oscillator is used to charge the capacitor. This means that only a half of the charging time is contributed to the charging of the capacitor in effect, and the remaining half is wasted.
The conventional strobo device further has a defect in that the output of oscillator is almost consumed to charge the main capacitor when the charging of the capacitor has started and accordingly an indicator lamp connected with the strobo device to indicate the charging of the capacitor would not light immediately after the start of charging.